Software and hardware components can often have errors that produce incorrect or unexpected results, or cause the components to behave in unintended ways. Debugging is a process of finding and correcting the errors, and currently, a large number of diagnostic applications may be used to “debug” errors. For example, dedicated traces and/or logging extensions may be deployed within a system for use in extracting more information about particular errors. This information can then be used to fix the errors. Often, these dedicated traces and logging extensions are deployed using a software patch, which is a piece of software designed specifically to update a software application or its supporting data. However, the use of software patches can be troublesome because it takes time to download and apply the patches. Furthermore, the patches themselves can cause additional errors especially when the patches are incorrectly applied.